naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NeoCatastrophe/Canonizing my theories?
What many of you may not know is that i am a former narutard. During this period in my life, occured the unholy amount of time and study i had invested in the naruto series lore and mythos. Trying to piece everything together, connecting all the dots, analyzing the foreshadowing, so on and so fourth. What i'm here to propose today is that, for the naruto akkipuden wiki, we canonize my theories as a part of this particular wiki's history and alternate lore. Let's face it, naruto is ending this year. In that time, Kishimoto-Sensei is never even going to consider touching upon the countless different little hints and possible back stories for the clans/rikudou sennin or what have you, so we may as well create our own. Now, if there's one thing that i despise it's coming across promoting myself, but i do believe that if we follow the logical theories that i have put together, we can formulate an unparalleled understanding of our own content and only serve to improve our characters and stories far beyond their original limits and make experiences that much more enjoyable here. In that regard, i will go into depth and explain the narutoverse history regarding The Shinju, Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Otsutsuki Tribe, Hagoromo, and their relationship to the current clans and bloodlines that we see today in the series. Of course, i'm in no way going to be doing this all in one sitting. Check back regularly, this will be updated frequently. Introduction Kaguya, The Otsutsuki & How They Became Uzumaki Okay, here we go, the intro. As far back in the history of the narutoverse, at least, what we've currently been shown, is The Era of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the person where it all begins. Let's talk about her for a while. Rikudou Sennin's mother, Princess Kaguya, as she had been referred to by Madara Uchiha. A princess of what?, the only logical thing that existed during ancient times, a tribe. An era where tribes of people from all over the world worshipped nature. Animism, Shamanism, etc, which is in this case, The Shinju itself. Kaguya and her tribe, known as The Otsutsuki Tribe. were likely shaman guardians of The Shinju. Kaguya-Hime's status as a guardian of The Shinju is why she had direct knowledge of the tree and its ability to bare fruit. Now, tribes and clans were already in existence long before the era of the shinobi, as i've stated above and as evidenced by both madara on panel and in dialogue. After the birth of Rikudo Sennin, The Otsutsuki Tribe became one of the most despised tribes in the world by other tribes. They were probably constantly criticized and attacked for stealing the divine power of The Shinju. Rikudou Sennin, a man of peace sought to cleanse the reputation of his tribe. When Hagoromo began the shinobi era, he converted his tribe and kindred into the uzumaki clan. It only proves Kushina's statement of the uzumaki being distant relatives of The Senju. They did NOT descend from the Uchiha are Senju, they are his direct family, unrelated to the uchiha and senju ancestors. At this point i know you're saying "Why the uzumaki clan?, why in the world would the otsutsuki tribe particularly be the uzumaki clan?" Stay with me, i'll get into that later. Some will insist that the uzumaki clan descended from the younger son of Hagoromo, but this isn't true, because, on panel, the young son's descendants were stated to be STRICTLY senju. Needless to say, the two sons of the sage were called their first names but had the last names of Otsutsuki. Only after a later time did they adopt the titles of Senju & Uchiha. Now this may or may not be the same case with the uzumaki clan, but it is likely that rikudou's desires brought about the change in name. In accordance with cleansing their reputation, the otsutsuki may have agreed to change their name and hide their true abilities from the world. In conclusion, The Otsutsuki Tribe are the primordial versions of The Uzumaki. Now, whether you want to call your character an Uzumaki or Otsutsuki is entirely up to you. Rasetsu only calls himself Uzumaki because he pays homage to his mother, Mito Uzumaki. In order to drive this point home i'll touch upon one last glaringly obvious subject. It is no secret that naruto is the image of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The magatama jewels around his neck in chakra mode, the cloak, the horn-like bangs that form on his head. Why is it that of all people in the world Naruto Uzumaki is the reincarnation of The Sage?. Because it only makes sense for Hagoromo to reincarnate himself within his own kindred, as evidenced by the mutual agreement of the tailed beasts themselves. The Case of Rikudou Sennin Being an Uzumaki As we know, during the time of his life, Hagoromo was known as an Otsutsuki. This is because during his lifetime his tribe had not yet adopted the title of Uzumaki, but in this section, i'll provide detail on why The Uzumaki are indeed the Otsutsuki and why Naruto is destined as Hagoromo's successor. Let's begin with the scroll of sealing. Does the image upon The Mural shown of Hagoromo distinctively carry such a scroll?, not to mention the various different UZUMAKI clan sealing symbols on it. Eerily familiar, don't you think?. Now, at this point in time, as i've mentioned, Hagoromo was indeed an Otsutsuki. But it only makes sense for those of his kindred whom became the Uzumaki Clan to adopt his symbols and techniques, hence his ability to seal a beast as enormous as The Ten Tails. It is said that the scroll of sealing was owned by the first hokage, hashirama, whom is shown to possess numerous scrolls, demonstrating his aptitude for the art form. Now, it's obvious that the sealing methods were the signature ability of The Uzumaki Clan by this point in time. So why does Hashirama have those kinds of scrolls?; he was taught by his very own wife, Rasetsu's mother, Mito Uzumaki, who's clan specializes in the art. Mizuki stated in the very first episode and chapter that this very same scroll was used to seal kurama within naruto's body at his birthday. This obviously means that the details of what was in the scroll, aside from the shadow clone technique had extensive details on how to seal a biju inside a human host. The sealing technique shown here originated from the uzumaki clan. Odd, given the fact that Hagormo is shown to seal the ten tails inside his own body, for anybody that doesn't read between the lines anyway. If the scroll of sealing had this technique within, and if kushina herself stated that the technique originated from her family, then its only logical to say it belonged to them. All this only goes to lend further credence to the theory that The Uzumaki and Otsutsuki are the one and the same. If you STILL aren't convinced then i'll be going into a lot more detail, soon, stay tuned. Category:Blog posts